


Suit Jackets and Pencil Skirts

by MyOwnWorstCritic



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:12:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOwnWorstCritic/pseuds/MyOwnWorstCritic
Summary: The shiver that ran through Tess had nothing to do with the cold air blasting into the room and everything to do with Emil and the tingles he gave her.set after Fortune (10x15)





	Suit Jackets and Pencil Skirts

"I love kissing you," she mumbled against his lips. She felt him smile and bury his hand further into her hair, his whole upper arm on her back keeping her pressed up intimately against him.  
Her arm was hooked around his neck while the other was trapped between their bodies.

"Did you actually call me over here just to kiss me?" he asked when she pulled away breathless.

"What if I did?" she asked coyly, turning away from him to get some water.

His hand reached out and wrapped around her wrist, tugging her back. She hadn't anticipated his move and stumbled back, his arm hastily wrapping around her waist to keep her from falling.

"Careful," he mumbled against her lips, already kissing her again.

She moaned loudly, her eyes fluttering close, causing him to tighten his arm around her. "Hmm, wait," she said, pulling away from him with a deep sigh. She reached down to unhook both heels and stepped out of them, making him chuckle. "What's so funny?" she asked, an eyebrow arched challengingly as she pulled a little away from him.

"You're considerably shorter without shoes. I've never seen you without heels."

"Shut up," she whispered as she grabbed his suit jacket by the lapels and pull him closer.

After a while they pulled apart, panting, and Emil couldn't help but ask, "Would it be strange for me to compliment you on your lung capacity?"

Tess laughed heartily, her hand coming up to lay on his chest. "Not at all."

She turned away and motioned for him to follow her. She led them to the kitchen, where she poured two glasses of water, sliding one over to him. He couldn't help but watch the line of her throat as she took a long gulp from the cold liquid. "I did call you over here for a reason."

"Oh?" He sipped from his own glass of water.

She sighed. "I need your signature for a few things and there's some additional paperwork that needs to be filled out."

"Boring stuff," he commented as she set the papers down in front of him.

Perching on a stool next to him, she couldn't resist adding, "I wouldn't say all boring..."

"Definitely not," he replied, his eyes glued to the papers. She was pleasantly surprised when his left hand dropped from the kitchen table to her upper thigh. Watching him carefully, she noticed his expression hadn't changed and she smiled at his pokerface skills.

After a while she broke the silence, becoming slightly uncomfortable. "Is it just me or is it really hot in here?"

He wanted so badly to reply with a witty comment, but a second analysis of her phrase and their state told him that no, she wasn't imagining things. She reached up and pulled her hair up into a ponytail, much to his dismay. He couldn't complain, however, when she undid two buttons of her blouse. The combination of temperature and watching her had him hot under the collar, prompting him to shrug off his suit jacket and completely remove his tie, which had been loose before.

"I mean I know it's hot outside but just a while ago it was pleasantly cool in here," she commented, standing up and walking around. She tugged her blouse out of her pencil skirt as she checked the temperature in the other rooms.

"Maybe the air conditioning is out," he offered. She turned to him, pinching the bridge of her nose and he couldn't help but notice how two additional buttons on her shirt were undone. "Tess," he said nervously, clearing his throat. She looked up at him and he motioned to his chest, making her look down and roll her eyes at him.

"It's nothing you haven't seen before," she offered him as she turned and walked away. She found her cellphone in the living room, calling up the maintenance man of the building and ordering him up there as soon as possible. "It seems the vents in the whole building are out and the company wants to work from the bottom up," Tess said, frowning as she walked back over to him.

Following her words from before, he had untucked his shirt and completely unbuttoned it, and she wasn't prepared for the sight. She walked back into the open kitchen when he turned to her and she had to take a moment to compose herself, making her hand come up to steady her against the wall.

"Nothing you haven't seen before," he said lightly, a teasing lilt to his tone. He'd gotten her completely flustered. "Hey, come over here for a sec," he said, pointing to one of the papers. "Do I need to sign this one as well? Or just the first three pages?"

She walked over to him in a daze and when she looked at the pages, all she saw was swimming letters.

"Uhm," she said, frowning and pinching her eyes closed briefly. She took a moment to compose herself, her confidence sliding back into its place and she looked up at him with a smirk. "This one needs a signature as well as the last page."

He smirked back at her, not having missed her awkwardness and the return of her composure.

When she saw him sign the last two pages she pressed herself against him, arms falling around his neck.

"I still need to do the paperwork," he tried reluctantly.

"It can wait," she mumbled before kissing him.

She leaned herself even more into him, gasping when she felt her heated skin against his. She hadn't noticed him undo the last two buttons on her blouse, but from her reaction he gathered it was a good thing he had done. One of her hands came up to wrap around his neck while the other clutched desperately at his shoulder, under his shirt.

She shuddered when his hand curled around her bare hip, his fingers heating up her skin so much more than it already was. She felt like she was completely ablaze and she removed her hands from his body to stubbornly tug away her shirt. With her shirt discarded, she noticed she didn't feel any cooler and then realized Emil still had  _his_  shirt on, which simply wouldn't do.

He felt her push his shirt over his shoulder determinedly, but didn't want to take his hands off her body, even if it was to take off his shirt.

"Emil!" she growled, frowning when his shirt wouldn't come off. He chuckled, unwrapping his arm from her waist so he could slide his shirt off of one arm. He returned his arm to its original place before removing the other one, making her roll her eyes at him.

She marveled at the extra skin revealed and couldn't help but run her hands all over his chest and back. The moment her fingers brushed his stomach, and subsequently his belt buckle, however, he pulled away from her. She whined in protest and moved forward to capture his lips again, but his hand came up and cradled her face, holding them apart.

"Tess, hold on."

She sighed deeply and pulled away a little. "What?" she asked impatiently.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked with concern.

"Yes, why?" she asked warily. She couldn't keep control of her fingers as they trailed over his shoulder down to his chest.

He wrapped his hand around her stray hand. "I don't want you to think I took advantage."

"Of what? Of me?" she asked incredulously, touched that he cared so much.

"Of the situation."

"I'd say this was exactly the kind of push we needed," she said, twisting her hand so she could entwine their fingers. She stepped away from him and lead them to the living room couch.

"Not your bedroom?" he inquired and she shook her head.

"I opened the windows in here a while ago, there's a gentle breeze. My bedroom's too hot and we might combust," she teased, pushing him down onto the couch.

He went willingly, but tugged her along with him. He was about to hike up her skirt so she could straddle him, when her hand reached around the back and undid the zipper.

"Might as well take it off," she said, shrugging and not meeting his eyes. When the skirt was discarded, he tugged her closer and onto him. His lips were on hers in no time and she appreciated that he didn't make any comments on her state of undress. She gasped when she felt his hand trail over her calf, then her upper thigh. Even though it remained there, she could feel the heat emanating from his hand, sending tingles through her body.

He tugged at her ponytail and she pulled away with a smile. She knew that he loved her hair. Slowly, deliberately, she reached up and pulled off the elastic band containing her hair, shaking her head a little to properly loosen them from each other.

He smiled and captured her lips again, enjoying the feeling of her hair brushing over his soft skin. She ground down on him, smiling when he groaned and his hand moved to her hip to still her. Her fingers skimmed over his stomach over to his belt buckle, which she had undone quickly. His eyes snapped to hers when he realized what she wanted to do, her smile easing him. He slid down on the couch a little, allowing her to move a little higher to she could remove his pants.

"Equal footing," she breathed, his lips peppering kisses over the front of her shoulder and her collarbone.

"I wouldn't exactly say that," he murmured into her ear, pressing a kiss right below her earlobe. Her eyes fluttered shut, but not before she noticed his eyes flicker over to the ample cleavage provided by her bra. She sighed when he pressed a small kiss to the swell of one of her breasts, her hand finding its place behind his neck. When he pressed a kiss to the underside of her jaw, she gasped and her nails dug into his chest. He felt her quiver in his arms and felt his own arousal increase tenfold. Just the sight of her arching into his touch had his blood pumping.

She shifted in his lap and he groaned, his head falling to the crook of her neck.

"Don't do that to me," he groaned, his voice hoarse.

"Sorry," she quickly said, but felt absolutely no remorse in regards to her actions.

He could barely breathe. Her shift in position had caused her to press just a little too much into him and he felt that if he moved things could go terribly wrong for him. His hands moved to cup her supple butt and he lightly shifted her back to the way they'd been. "Do you have any idea what you do to me, Tess?" he asked and she flushed at his voice. It was much lower than it usually was and sparked a fire deep within her. She almost forgot to shake her head at his question.

"Probably the same thing you do to me," she whispered, surprised she could even manage that.

He smiled at her and she took that as an invitation to kiss him. She reached for his hand, moving it so his palm was splayed open across her abdomen. "Touch me?" she breathed against his lips, and he could do nothing but comply.

His hand dipped into her lace underwear, so close to her wet heat, when the door to the penthouse burst open. It felt as if somebody had drenched them in icy cold water and they scrambled apart, trying to cover themselves up.

Tess' assistant's eyes went wide at the sight, and she quickly turned around so her back was to the pair.

"I'm—I'm so so sorry Ms. Mercer," the woman stammered. Tess took a deep sigh and ran a hand through her hair.

"I thought I told you I didn't want to be disturbed," Tess replied, her voice sharp. Emil's hand on the small of her back had her body trembling, but she smiled gratefully at him as he handed her her clothes. The pair got dressed as the assistant tried to explain herself.

"Yes, you did, but you also said to let you know when the maintenance guy got here and he did, and since you seemed to eager to have the air conditioning back on I thought that kind of nullified the you not being disturbed part." Even with her back to them, Tess could see her assistant fidgeting.

"Next time, knock," Tess said, her voice still sharp. "Oh, turn around, Claire," she instructed the woman with a small eye roll.

"I'll just go finish the paperwork," Emil said, leaning close to her. Her eyes fluttered shut when he pressed a small kiss to her cheek. "You want something to drink?"

She looked at him and smiled softly. "No, I'm fine," she whispered, gently pushing him away from her.

After a while, Claire moved forward. "I'm so, so sorry, Ms. Mercer," the woman apologized, and Tess noticed she was still blushing.

"It's fine," Tess replied, waving her off. "Just get the maintenance guy in here."

Tess wanted to tie her hair up in a bun, but after a glance in the hallway mirror, she decided she couldn't do much with her currently wild hair and just let it be.

Later, cold air was finally blowing into the room, making Tess sigh in content. The maintenance man was still working on some things, so she stood in the living room overseeing his progress.

A warm hand on her back had her turning to look at Emil.

"All done," he said, referring to the paperwork.

She noticed he had his tie and suit jacket in his hand. "You're leaving?"

"The hospital just called. There's was a big accident on the highway and they need all hands on deck." He seemed saddened by the prospect of leaving her. "Can I call you when I'm done?" he asked and she smiled, nodding.

She couldn't control herself, and before she knew it her hand closed one button on his shirt, smoothing the shirt down when she deemed it acceptable. "Go," she instructed.

His hand curled around her neck and he pulled her closer for a quick kiss.

"Bye," he said, turning to leave.

The shiver that ran through Tess had nothing to do with the cold air blasting into the room and everything to do with Emil and the tingles he gave her.


End file.
